Lemon Sherbet
by SakuraIro25
Summary: Seishirou and Subaru on the beach, enjoying some innuendo-filled banter.


Oh geez, what procrastonation can do to a person. This didn't start as anything in particular, but I like Subaru's cute, naive train of thought. Seishrou and Subaru are at the beach, catching some sun. If anything else happens... it's purely by accident.   
  
  
  
**Lemon Sherbet**   
  
  
Subaru took a long and lazy lick from the heaping spoon of ice lemonade, relishing the cold, tart sweetness against his overly warm skin. It was really altogether too nice of Seishirou-san to buy him a treat like this on such a warm day.   
  
He shielded his eyes with the back of his free hand and gazed upward. Still not a cloud in sight. He looked left and right. Still a beach. He looked down. Still too warm to be wearing more than swimming trunks, but he'd be damned if he got burned.   
  
A second spoon delved into the precariously-balanced pint of sherbet on Subaru's knee, scooping a wide path from side to side, and Subaru decided not to protest. It was Seishirou-san after all who purchased the dessert.   
  
He was entitled to a bite now and then.   
  
Subaru continued sucking on the ice, feeling the pleasant melting sensation on his lips and tongue. He was so absorbed in the frosty sensation that he forgot to keep careful track of Seishirou's limbs, and soon found himself ambushed.   
  
Yup, he was indeed captured. The wide left hand was on his left shoulder as the spoon in his right hand plundered the container in his lap.   
  
"Seishirou-san…!"   
  
The voice was amused. "What can I do for you?"   
  
Subaru pouted. "You're making me hot."   
  
"…Am I really?" The seductive note let Subaru know that he needed to rephrase his complaint if he wanted to be released. Especially when a stray hand was drifting towards his chin.   
  
"And if you're not careful, I might choke."   
  
"Then relax…. and it'll be alright."   
  
He detected a note of humor in Seishirou-san's reply, but couldn't figure out what was so funny. A dribble of cold, syrupy yellow sherbet landed on his knee, breaking his concentration once again.   
  
"Geez, I'm going to get all sticky now."   
  
"That can't be prevented." A low chuckle of amusement.   
  
What was his deal today? Melted sherbet was a serious problem, especially on his skin. Maybe Seishirou-san thought it was funny because he wasn't the one with syrup on him yet.   
  
"It'll be sticky on you too." He threatened with a spoonful.   
  
"Will it? That'd be…" his voice dropped nearly a full octave, "perfect."   
  
Subaru blinked several times. Something must be bothering Seishirou-san. He was being particularly difficult today.   
  
"You're so hard," he mumbled, "to understand today."   
  
"What am I, Subaru-kun?"   
  
"Very hard, Seishirou-san," he pouted.   
  
And again came that devious chuckle that made no sense. Subaru decided to get even. If he couldn't get Seishirou-san to make sense, he'd leave the beach without swimming at all, and defeat the whole purpose of coming.   
  
He pointed back to where the van was parked. "I want to get out of here, Seishirou-san." He gestured, "Take me."   
  
Seishirou convulsed.   
  
"…You're sure?"   
  
Of course he was sure. The beach was getting less and less fun by the minute. There was sand between all of his toes, and he could feel the sun in every pore of his skin. "I'm so hot. Let's go. Take me now." He didn't even feel like finishing the sherbet, as tasty as it was.   
  
"Oh, but we can't do that yet, Subaru-kun."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
Seishirou reached into his back pocket. "We'll need this," he smirked, holding up a tube of gel.   
  
Subaru conceded the point. "I guess… it'd be painful without."   
  
Aloe vera gel was good for any potential sunburn he may have gotten, because his skin couldn't take more than a few minutes without assuming a rosy glow.   
  
"Yes, it'll sting less this way, but it may still be painful tomorrow." Seishirou uncapped the gel and poured a liberal amount into his palm. Though something about the tone of his voice still implied something more than what he was saying.   
  
"…Yes, I know."   
  
Seishirou proceeded to smear the goo around Subaru's cheekbones, careful to avoid his eyes.   
  
Subaru looked around the beach contemplatively, avoiding the intense amber stare laced with meaning he didn't quite get. He sighed, resigning himself. "Seishirou-san..? This is my first time, you know." It was odd that he'd lived within a few miles of the coast his entire life, but had never been to a beach resort.   
  
"I'd thought as much," Seishirou smirked. "That's why we're taking it slow..."   
  
"Thank you, Seishirou-san."   
  
"I wouldn't know how to forgive myself if you'd gotten hurt."   
  
He must mean the beach volleyball they'd played before stopping by the ice cream stand. They'd won against some odd tennis club fellows, but only barely. One of them had a mean smash, and Subaru had to lunge quickly to pick it up.   
  
"Yes, I'm glad I got stretched first."   
  
"As am I, Subaru-kun. It would have been tight there for a while otherwise." He replaced the cap on the tube. "All done."   
  
He and Seishirou stood, brushing the sand from their trunks and collecting their miscellaneous towels, umbrella, and cooler. Suddenly, Subaru felt a prick of remorse.   
  
"...I'd like to come again."   
  
"…So soon?" The older man laughed. "I guess you're young, after all."   
  
"Yes, but I'm glad we came together, this time."   
  
Seishirou adjusted the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, but failed to fully suppress another spasm of laughter.   
  
"As am I, Subaru-kun."   
  
Picking up the sherbert container to dispose of it, Subaru glanced at the label. He read it aloud, curious.   
  
"'_Contains no real fruit_'. That means there's no lemon at all."   
  
"It figures." Seishirou pulled the last of their things from the sand. "Believe me, I'm as disappointed as you are, Subaru-kun."   
  
Subaru blinked.   
  
"...I never knew you liked fruit." 


End file.
